villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. Nobody
Mr. Nobody is an enigmatic mass murderer and the main antagonist of the 2010 horror film The Traveler. He was portrayed by . Plot A stranger walks into a small town's police station during a rainstorm on Christmas Eve. He tells the desk sergeant that he wishes to confess to murder, after which the desk sergeant points a handgun at him, and calls for his police colleagues to restrain him with handcuffs. The stranger refuses to reveal his name, preferring to be known as "Mr. Nobody", while the officers start freaking out and almost assaulting him just as Detective Alexander Black walks in. The stranger states that he will confess to six murders, and when he starts describing each murder, the officers start dying in the same way he explains, while the stranger himself is incarcerated. While the officers continue to panic, the stranger notices a dedicated text on detective Black's golden-metal pen, and finds out the pen was a gift from Black's lost daughter, Mary Black. The officers think that the stranger could be a suspect whom they illegally tortured a year ago when they were investigating the disappearance of Mary Black, yet were unable to disprove the suspect's innocence. However, they realize that the victim of their violence should still be in a coma that resulted from their brutal torture, stationed at the Crestdale medical facility. The officers then telephone the facility to discover that the victim had died earlier that evening at 8:14pm, the exact same time as the stranger entered the police station, proving that the stranger is in fact not who they thought he is. Despite this new evidence, the officers believe that the stranger is a vengeful spirit of the previously tortured man. Detective Black starts talking about superstition and his experiences in Gulf War, while the remaining officers continue to die in ways that mirror the acts they committed against the now-dead suspect a year earlier, until only detective Black remains. Detective Black starts apologizing to the stranger for killing an innocent suspect, after which the stranger says that he was the one who murdered his daughter. Detective Black then stabs his daughter's golden-metal pen inside his own ears to avoid hearing the stranger's confession. Black's dead daughter Mary along with her dead cat Shining then appears to the detective under his desk. She tells him she knows the true name of the stranger and whispers into his deaf ear. Detective Black says Mr. Nobody's real name, Stanley Harppenden, who was a child killer that murdered an undetermined number of other young children before Mary Black became his last victim. Mr. Nobody becomes weakened because of his true name said out loud and the detective decides to shoot the stranger with a shotgun, making him fall through a window of the police station and die outside on the street, ending the nightmare once and for all. Gallery Stanley Harppenden the Drifter.jpg|The Drifter Stanley Harppenden the Traveler.jpg|The Traveler Mr. Nobody the Drifter.jpg|The Drifter aka Mr. Nobody. Drifter.jpg|The Drifter kidnaps and murders Mary Black. Stanley Harppenden the Stranger.jpg|The Stranger before his death. Mr. Nobody the Stranger.jpg|The Stranger aka Mr. Nobody. Mr. Nobody's Mugshot.jpg|"Perhaps, it's a warning." Mr. Nobody's Mugshots.jpg|"Are you okay, deputy? You look like you've seen a ghost." Shadow of Evil.jpg|"Just like Elvis..." The Shadow of Evil.jpg|"I walked through the valley of death and became the Shadow of Evil..." Mr. Nobody the Traveler.jpg|The Traveler Trivia *In a trailer of The Traveler, the film itself was somehow originally entitled "Mr. Nobody" named after the film's murderous main antagonist. *Mr. Nobody loves to whistle his favorite song "Lacrimosa". Category:Serial Killers Category:Titular Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Murderer Category:Trickster Category:Vengeful Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Noncorporeal Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Psychopath Category:Pure Evil Category:Liars Category:Mongers Category:Rogues Category:Sophisticated Category:Stalkers Category:Omniscient Category:Nihilists Category:Paranormal Category:Dark Forms Category:Damned Souls